flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38 ---- Streamwing dipped her head. "No problem." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Un]]''verse'' Whiteclaw and Riverwish padded back to camp. "Thanks for helping me.." He murmered, taking heavy, slow breaths. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 02:04, August 11, 2015 (UTC) (chat rn is so insanely hilarious Imma die of laughter XDDDD) Riverwish nodded. "You're welcome. Just...don't scare me like that...ever...again..." Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 02:05, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing settled in her nest; she was exhausted and her kitting was inching closer. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 02:22, August 11, 2015 (UTC) (Silverfeather was always with Darkpelt. And guts, I never say this, but... for once, just slow down. I have school, unlike most of you atm.) Silverfeather shook her head. "Don't apologize," she mewed softly. "Just... rest, Darkpelt, rest. Don't overexert yourself again, like Mintpaw said, you hear?" Meanwhile, Frozenstream came into the nursery, and purred at Steamwing: "Settled in, my sweet?" while Shadedsun padded over to Daisypetal, her (unknowingly to Shadedsun) pregnant belly swinging. "I never knew you were expecting kits!" (Guys, the plan is for Shaded not to know she's actually pregnant until she kits, which will occur Sunday my time, as Saturday's out for me.) --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 04:56, August 11, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah, np, Thursday I'm going to be out all day (9am EST to 6pm EST) so please slow down on that day.) Streamwing purred. "Well, They're getting closer..." She glanced at Shadedsun. Wow, she'll be kitting soon…but she probably knows she has kits with her. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 10:54, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Featherwhisp let out a sigh as Stormfrost shouldered his way into the nursery. "How are your kits?" He asked, his tail flicking. "They're fine," Featherwhisp groaned, her gaze drifting outside the Nursery and towards the camp exit. Whiteclaw flattened his ears. "Heh.. Sorry.. I didn't know how far I went," Giving Riverwish an embarassed smile, he let out a yawn, and curled his tail around his paws. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 13:30, August 11, 2015 (UTC) With Silverstorm dead, Nightstripe comforted Wolfclaw quietly "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 13:34, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Daisypetal liked the attention she was getting. She looked up and purred at Shadedun. " Yeah, me neither!" she laened down and nuzzled her children one by one, watching Crowkit let out a massive snore. FISH The Happy cat 13:48, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Firestripe flattened his ears, quietly mourning the death of his mother. Letting a mournful cry, he pressed his face into his mothers' fur, absorbing her warmth one last time. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 14:28, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing fell asleep. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 15:01, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Darkpelt nodded reluctantly. He'd so blown it. He was useless now. Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 21:20, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart held her leg out at an awkward angle, groaning in pain. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 21:22, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Spottedpetal padded to Falconheart, not knowing she (Spotted) was now pregnant. "You alright?" Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 21:26, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart sighed. "No, I'm fine, it's just sprained..." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 21:33, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Spottedpetal nodded and padded over to Grassfur, who was grooming himself. Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 21:34, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart was feeling sick; her leg was injured, she'd come back with a cough that still hadn't gone away, and she was having a headache. I really hope I feel better soon. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 21:45, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Featherwhisp let out a sigh, and left FlameClan Camp, her kits carried on her back. I can't risk anyone knowing, or I'd be as much use as a dead mouse! ''Getting closer to TFS territory, she dropped the kits at the border, letting out a mournful cry. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 02:36, August 12, 2015 (UTC) At last Falconheart could not restrain the coughing fit in her throat, spitting it out and lowering her head. ''Get Mintpaw to help you, Ashpaw hissed. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 02:44, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream padded off once Streamwing had fallen asleep, and noticed that Shadedsun's belly seemed rather huge. Woah, she's expecting all right... but she's not close with anyone... His eyes narrowed at this, knowing that a lot of she-cats had had this happen to them recently - and one was his sister?! He'd thought she'd never fall for anything! --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 09:16, August 12, 2015 (UTC) (let's defy time and make Swiftfoot kit) Swiftfoot felt a kick in her side and pain in her stomach. Streamwing was sleeping - she'd see Swiftfoot's kits when she woke up. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 10:41, August 12, 2015 (UTC) (this is my logic. if one week is one moon here, one irl day is four days on FCRP. therefore, it has been about eight days since the kits were born and they can open their eyes).Daisypetal's heart was racing from her encounter with Mintpaw. I can't let anyone know. My kits would be exiled, and me too! We'd probably die! ''The cream she-cat licked Silverkit (who isn't even SILVER), who was pummeling her siblings with her paws as always. ''My precious, precious kits... '' FISH The Happy cat 16:48, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Swiftfoot groaned and after several long moments, there were two kits at her belly - a black and white tom and a dark gray, nearly black she-kit. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 16:54, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Bluestream ducked out of camp again. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 05:39, August 13, 2015 (UTC) (one kitting to another, time for the next FrozenxStream squad…!) Streamwing woke to pain in her stomach, the burning, scalding pain of kitting. She remembered her first kitting and shivered, hoping this time it wouldn't be so hard. But I carried five kits in me. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 10:30, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Daisypetal looked up from gently nosing her kits to see that Silverkit was starting at her with brilliant blue eyes. Like my own! ''She purred in delight and licked her daughter. " You've opened your eyes! Welcome to FlameClan, my darling!" Silverkit meanwhile just blinked and looked a little confused. Daisypetal couldn't stop purring until she noticed Streamwing. ''Uh-oh. ''" Streamwing. Are you... okay?" FISH The Happy cat 13:33, August 13, 2015 (UTC) (Sorry I haven't been on for a few days, I've been busy D:) Stormfrost's fur bristled on end as he watched Mintpaw frusteratedly sort herbs in her den. Taking a deep breath, he padded in, sitting down with his tail wrapped neatly around his paws. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:54, August 13, 2015 (UTC) (It's okay. WHEEEE I HAVE A NEW FAV QUOTE OF MINE XD It's actually a Ravenstar quote :P) Hawktalon was hunting. Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 21:56, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Mintpaw flicked an ear in annoyance. "Can I.. help you with something?" She asked, her gaze dull. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:59, August 13, 2015 (UTC) (Mintu, it;s your job hon). Silverkit meowed a little before turning her head like an owl to survery the nursery. " Mommy?" she squeaked, pressing her face into Daisypetal's fur. She then poked her tabby head over the nest, seeing Streamwing and then Swiftfoot's kits. " Friends? Play play play! Silverkit wanna play!" FISH The Happy cat 22:38, August 13, 2015 (UTC) (Streamwing isn't even done xD) Streamwing, still groaning, couldn't even open her eyes. She knew if she did she'd be exasperating - her eyes would just be white and deathly. With a sharp yowl, the first kit was born - a pure white tom, the spitting image of Frozenstream. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 23:17, August 13, 2015 (UTC) (ik I was referring to Swifto's kits). Daisypetal's eyes widened in panic. "Hold on for a second, Streamwing, I can get help..." Silverkit realized that the other kits were not responding to her pleas, so she slumped back down in the nest and promptly turned to batter Crowkit and Flashkit with her paws. " Wake up! Silverkit needa play!" FISH The Happy cat 23:58, August 13, 2015 (UTC) (WAKE UP! THUNDER NEEDA BLAZEY TO RP IN TOEV) Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 00:01, August 14, 2015 (UTC) (NGHHH BLAZEY WANNA GO BACK TO SLEEP STOPPIT) Crowkit squealed in anger as he batted at Silverkit. Flashkit meanwhile remained quite unresponsive to Silverkit's appeals. Daisypetal felt helpless. FISH The Happy cat 00:05, August 14, 2015 (UTC) (TOO BAD WAKE UP I NEED MY CHARRIES TO BE INTERACTED WITH CUZ I'M BORED) Darkpelt slept reluctantly. Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 00:06, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing's second kit finally came, a silver she kit "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 00:15, August 14, 2015 (UTC) (Yesh xD) Stormfrost flicked his tail quietly. "Not at the moment, but.." His voice trailed off as a stale scent of a TFS filled his nostrils. "You've been acting a little on edge lately," He murmered. "Is everything alright?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 00:28, August 14, 2015 (UTC) The newly born silver kit just appeared silver for a moment - it was actually a gray with darker gray tabby markings. Streamwing licked her two kits happily, feeling much better. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 00:36, August 14, 2015 (UTC) (>.< I am so gosh darn bored so I whilst also defy time and have Spotted's kits come sooner. OOH OH YEAH THAT GIVES ME AN EXCUSE TO KILL OFF REDKIT >:D) Spottedpetal felt a pain in her stomach. Ow! Wait...is that...? Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 00:39, August 14, 2015 (UTC) (No, please, we have enough kits rn...) "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 00:44, August 14, 2015 (UTC) ( Thunder, we had to defy time so the Crow mothers could kit before Whiskerses came back). " They're... wonderful.." Daisypetal sighed, looking at Streamwing's newborn kits. The cream-colored cat curled tighter around her own. Sliverkit had remained oblivious to the kitting and now poked her head out of the nest to survey the new arrivals. Daisypetal purred and stroked the tabby's little head. " This is Streamwing, and these are her new kits." FISH The Happy cat 01:24, August 14, 2015 (UTC) (Ja but I'm super bored. But whatever. I'm SO not in the mood to argue, considering my brothers wandering about somewhere, drunk. I'm sorry, I'm kind of on edge atm) Darkpelt twitched in his sleep, dreaming. Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 01:26, August 14, 2015 (UTC) (But we've got way too many kits at the moment…can you just wait a few days??) "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:29, August 14, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah sure whatever. Idrc atm. I just want my freaking brother to be safe.) Stop me now & I'll Shoot you down 01:30, August 14, 2015 (UTC) (After the Crow spawn starts to rot, maybe) Streamwing purred. "Snowkit and Stormkit." She had figured out the names as soon as she had seen her new kits. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:37, August 14, 2015 (UTC) (Stormver, don't forget about the stillborn c: she's white with gray patches btw) Snowkit mewled loudly as he butted Streamwing's flank with his head. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 06:45, August 14, 2015 (UTC) But Streamwing wasn't done. with a sudden cry of pain, the last kit was born, an unmoving white shekit with gray splotches. Streamwing sighed. "Stillborn, like Treekit." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 10:34, August 14, 2015 (UTC) " Hi Stewin! Look! Look!" Silverkit squealed, nearly toppling off the edge of the nest in her eagerness to look at the new arrivals. Daisypetal pulled her back, aware that somethihng was wrong with one of the kits. " Hush now," she instructed her daughter. FISH The Happy cat 13:41, August 14, 2015 (UTC) (Stewin? xD) Streamwing sighed. "She's dead. Tis kit's stillborn." She nudged the dead kit with a paw. Stormkit let out a small mew and waved a paw in the air. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 13:49, August 14, 2015 (UTC) (I thought this might happen sigh. Silverkit can't say Streamwing's name yet so she said 'stewin). " I'm sorry..." Daisypetal sighed, not sure of how to react. " Are you going to name it?"--- Meanwhile, Silverkit was bored. She began to tear up the edge of the nest with her tiny claws. FISBird That Flees From StormH The Happy cat 13:51, August 14, 2015 (UTC)